


LGBT

by MorningInAmerica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: I'm bored so i'm writing four stories, one for each letter of the acronym





	LGBT

ya yeet we're starting on chapter 2 because either i'm an idiot or i cannot title chapter one s o


End file.
